Mi nueva compañera
by SamKurosaki
Summary: ichigo conoce a nuevas personas en su vida que la cambiaran por completo su vida pasa a leer mucho humor de parte mio todos estan invitados :DD


Los personajes no son míos son de el apuesto, sexy y nada feo tite kubo kubo kubo kubo :3 si bleach fuera mío inventaría una personaje casualmente parecida a mi y haría que se casara con mi ichigo digo el sensualon carita de enojado pero aun hermosu ichigo kurosaki c: bye-bye que lo disfruten.

Primer cap:

Pastel de chocolate Zanahoria :3

Soy ichigo kurosaki tengo 18 años vivo en karakura pero por razones de estudio tendré que mudarme a una nueva ciudad con nuevas cosas y con nuevos sentimientos, espero poder ser mejor.

Creo que al menos lo tengo bien planeado casi todo…

El único in conveniente es que vivir con otras 2 personas completamente desconocidas para mí, ya que no tengo mucho dinero y solo me queda vivir allí y pagar lo que me toca…

O al menos hasta que termine de estudiar

Mierda donde que quedaba el departamento.-dijo el chico cabello cuan anaranjado, ojos miel y pecho amplio

Tendre que volver a llamar para pedir la dirección-buffo ichigo mientras sacaba un papelito con el numero de la persona quien rentaba el departamento y que aparte seria su compañero los próximos meses junto con otra persona

Si viven dos personas allí y aparte sobre espacio para otra el lugar debe ser espacioso- dijo ichigo mientras sacaba su celular

Bueno?.-respondió una voz un poco diminuta y frágil se notaba que era de una mujer.

Hola, soy quien va a rentar la habitación que queda me podría decir la dirección?.-dijo ichigo

Claro es esta.-dijo la pequeña voz en el teléfono

Ichigo caminaba extrañado, mientras seguía hablando con aquella persona

Esta bien ya se donde queda muchas gracias.-dijo ichigo con un tono de voz cansado ya que la persona era muy mala para dar explicaciones y tardo un poco en entender

Como sea.-dijo la voz mientras se escuchaba el sonido piiiii que significaba que el teléfono del que llamaba ya había colgado

Creo que estará difícil tener que soportar a esa persona quien quiera que sea.- dijo ichigo asiéndose una promesa mental de tener toda la paciencia que tuviera por más que la persona fuera odiosa e insoportable

Lo primero que le llamo la atención de el "departamento" es que mas parecía una casa elegante y familiar, quien sabe si por dentro tuviera la misma pinta

Toco el timbre y lo primero que vio fue según el la persona quien atendió el teléfono ya que cumplía con los requisitos que requería esa voz

Soy rukia kuchiki un gusto.-dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto muy hermosa pero se veía con un temperamento fuerte y ciertamente a ichigo no le gustaban ese tipo de chicas

Un gusto soy ichigo kurosaki.-dijo el

Sígueme.-dijo la pequeña chica que le dio un recorrido por el lugar y al final llegaron a lo que sería la habitación de ichigo

Esta será tu habitación tiene su propio baño cada una de las habitaciones tiene uno ciertamente todas las habitaciones son iguales pero esta al parece es mas amplia, la renta es poca ya que aquí vivo yo y otra persona mas y ahora contigo será menos que pagar.-explico la chica

El único inconveniente es que el otro huésped también es un chica pero ella es mas…se podría decir energética.-dijo la peli-negra

No pasa nada creo que tengo experiencia con ese tipo de personas.-dijo ichigo mientras recordaba a su también energético padre sobrenatural-alien-malpensado-viejo-llamadoisshin. 

Te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas por sierto el mandado tu lo compras para ti y asi es para todos los de aquí, si tu lo compras nadie agarra lo tuyo y nadie agarra las cosas de los demás entiendes.-lo dijo con voz de amansa

Una vez que ichigo termino de acomodar sus cosas bajo y se sentó en el sillón amplio y cómodo enfrente de el había una mesa con unos dibujos de conejos que ciertamente eran muy malos

Que mierda es esto.-dijo ichigo

Oye.-grito ichigo a rukia que estaba en la cocina arreglándola y limpiándola

Esa tal chica energética que vive aquí cuantos años tiene? Estos dibujos siertamente parecen como de niño de 5 años con retraso mental.-dijo ichigo en un tono de broma

QUE ACAVAS DE DECIR IDOTA?.-dijo la chica con un tono enojado

Que rayos por que reaccionas asi.- dijo ichigo procesando la información, llegando a la conclusión acertada, los dibujos los había echo ella!

DAMEACA MIS DIBUJOS! UN IDIOTA NO SABE APRECIAR CUANTO ESFUERSO Y DEDICACION UTILICE EN ELLOS!.-dijo la chica arrebatándole los dibujos de las manos

ME ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA? DEVERIAN DE ARRESTARE POR DIBUJAR TAN MAL MALDITA ENANA!.-dijo ichigo molesto ya que odiaba que le dijeran idiota.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!PARECE QUE EN TU CABEZA EXPLOTO UNA CALABAZA EMO!.-dijo la chica sumamente enojada

Y asi comenzó una guerra de palabras de la que ninguno de los dos se salvo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y grito

Rukia que rayos te ocurre! Apenas acabo de llegar y los vecinos me preguntaron si tenia personas secuestradas dentro de aquí..-dijo un chica de piel clara y cabello rubio claro casi blanco unos enormes ojos azules mas claros que el agua y un poco mas alta y voluminosa que rukia.

Lo siento pero este idiota saca de quicio!.-dijo rukia apuntando hacia donde estaba ichigo

Rukia….como te encanta hacer amigos a ti.-dijo la chica volteando a ver a ichigo

Ella empezó.-dijo el chico defendiéndose

Bueno sea lo que sea estoy realmente cansada iré a dormir.-dijo la chica supuestamente energética según rukia

Cuando la chica se fue a su habitación lo primero que dijo fue:

Valla definición de energética…

Puagh! Es solo porque está cansada no la conoces realmente.-dijo la chica sentándose a un lado de ichigo.-pido una tregua no me agradaría que los vecinos llamaran a la policía

Como quieras por mi esta bien.-dijo ichigo mientras prendía la tele allí se quedo por unos 20 minutos

Mañana ire a comprar comida para mi sabes si hay algún súper mercado aquí cerca?.-dijo ichigo mientras volteaba a ver a rukia

Cuando volteo completamente vio que la chica se había quedado dormida

Dormida y apaciguada hasta te ves linda.-dijo ichigo pensando que estaba profundamente dormida

Cierra la boca.-susurro la chica, lo cual hiso sonrojar un poco a ichigo ya que no espera conseguir ninguna respuesta por el comentario

Buenas noches.-dijo ichigo apagando la tele y levantándose para ir a su habitación

En la mañana siguiente bajo muy temprano ya que tenia pensado ir a buscar algún súper mercado Cerca de allí

Oye idiota sobre lo de ayer.-dijo rukia bajando las escaleras

Ichigo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba que vergüenza que allá escuchado el comentario de ayer

Yo..-dijo ichigo volteando a ver a rukia

Aquí a dos cuadras hay uno parece pequeño pero esta muy variado.-dijo la chica

Oh claro.-dijo ichigo exhalando un aire de salvación ya que mas bien hablaba de lo de el comentario del supermercado

Ichigo agarro su cartera y salió de la casa lo mas pronto posible siguió las instrucciones de la chica para encontrar el súper mercado y al fin lo encontró.

Fin del primer cap c:

Lamento si la trama no tiene una mierda que ver que ver mucho con el titulo pero bueno :B soy muy mala para poner títulos recuerden jamás juzgar a un libro por su portada aunque yo lo haga ustedes no xd, me gustaría que dejáran comentarios no sean maliciosos malitos de esos malos que no dejan comentarios :c

Si quieren pueden elegir el nombre de la personaje totalmente inventada por mi imaginación turbulenta y sin sentido alguno (la otra chica rubia que mencioné) estoy abierta a opiniones que cosas debo mejorar en que cosas estoy bien etc.. etc... por que yo no tengo una tengo ninguna gemela mlavada que me lo diga :B PD: me gusta hacer fics con la esencia de los personajes y sus actitudes originales (no me gustan los fics en los que hacen parecer a ichigo un egocéntrico pervertido ya que no lo es m.)y si yo lo hago parecer de esa manera pues quémenme en la hoguera puede que en este fic si les cambie un poco la actitud pero trataré de guardar la esencia de los personajes originales. O si no quémenme en la hoguera

Este fic es completamente original cualquier parecido con otro es mera coincidencia o si no quémenme en la hoguera trataré de ser lo mas original posible, recuerden dejar comentarios asi me animo mas fjsjajbhwjgw xd o si no quémenme en la hoguera

PD: ami me gusta que el ichiruki tenga su toque de odio y luego después otro toque romantico como originalmente es en bleach,si no les gusta quémenme en la hoguera asi que si en el principio no parece ser muy interesante ni ichiruki luego lo será :D, jojo no se si sea la única asi pero ami en lo personal me gustan los fics ichirukis pero en la serie original de bleach me gustaría que quedara ichihime o si no denme pastel antes de que me quemen en la hoguera ._. ewe dejen opiniones de lo dicho adiós y si no entiendes una mierda lo que estoy diciendo es porque no as leeido lo de arriba -.-U lean es bueno leer es la única cosa que no te quita neuronas :DD recuerden las neuronas jamás regresan tampoco se queman en la hoguera DD: jojojo :3 bueno luego subo el otro cap si es que les gusto este..dejen comentarios sino me pongo triste y no podre comer pastel :CC asi que ustedes saben si me dejan anoréxica o me queman en la hoguera….tenia hambre y por eso puse de titulo pastel de zanahoria ivá a poner pastel de chocolate pero bueno, zanahoria se entiendé por el color de cabello de ichigo y chocolate no tiene una mierda nada que ver asi que….

Que rollera soy adiós c: díganme adiós o los aviento a la hoguera.

definición de hoguera: es un fuego mantenido voluntariamente para calentarse de la buena manera pervertidos(as), cocinar cabritou o celebrar ritos o fiestas o quemar gente

Si eres de esas personas que no les gusta leer cosas estúpidas como las mias algo asi como con el carácter de uryu ishida pues ya no leas lo de abajo y se muy feliz :D o lánzate a la hoguera mas cercana debajo de un rio donde no se escuchen tus gritos mientras te viola un teletubi en celo los amo -._.- bye-bye no, a ti no madafaka le decía a el de atrás


End file.
